


Belonging To The Stars

by Naeas



Category: House of Night
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naeas/pseuds/Naeas
Summary: A series of drabbles about everyone and everything. Full of fluff, comfort, angst and probably the whole list. No OC's. One: Pillow Fight
Kudos: 1





	Belonging To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to keep this fandom alive. Somehow...   
> Since I didn't mention any names in this drabble, feel free to insert who ever you want.  
> (Although I did had a specific pairing in mind while writing)  
> The series is over and you can't just use the canon content? You need more? Fear not! This fandom shall be remained alive until the show is aired!  
> Guess I use this time to improve my writing then. Don't be shy to correct any error you stumble across — still not a native to speak and write flawlessly.
> 
> Blessed Be!

Pillow Fight

She rolled over the bed as she tried to smash the pillow into his face. Caught off guard by her determination to throw him out of the bed he almost didn't react in time — luckily his skills didn't abandon him. As he deftly avoided her strike she jumped up and grabbed him tightly, causing him to lose his balance. He grasped for anything (her) to support himself with, sending both of them toppling over.

"I win" she hummed. She buried her face in his neck as she intended to pull herself closer by placing her palms on his chest.  
She was glad he didn't seem bothered by her weight. To be honest she'd probably be offended if he did.

"Mhmm" Mumbling in agreement his voice seemed soft and sleep heavy.  
Feeling the familiar comfort she relaxed. In the end he'd always be her harbor from the rough seas, also known as life.

He was laying beneath her with that stupid innocent head tilt of his. She gave a happy hum as he carefully brushed her hair out of the way to kiss her forehead.  
Closing her eyes she thought even though their whole world was falling apart, this is all she ever wanted — where she meant to be. She would rather be here with him than anywhere else, restassured he wasn't leaving her behind.

Her heart tugged in her chest when she felt his arms wrap around her, securing her into a comforting hug. Within his embrace she could feel the warmth coming off his chest.  
They were together and for now that's all that matters. The words they use, the memories they share, the private and personal elements only they knew about — these moments seemed a lifetime. They were in their own little world, someplace only they knew about.

She met his eyes, they were still hazy from his disturbed nap before the fight, and she tried her hardest to memorize them — to hold them dear in her mind and soul, because she knew one day she'll never see them shine again.


End file.
